Universes Collide
by KitKat1225
Summary: Well one day the Hyrule Warriors are having a lovely picnic when something goes horribly wrong, and the small group of heroes end up at the most famous school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts!
1. Picnic with a blueberry

**Hi guys! I'm back! After my friend Rin got me obsessed over The Legend of Zelda my life has not been the same so I now say that my old stories now are in the story graveyard! I just got PMd a lot of hate and stopped updating. But now my stories are going out to you all of my teasome readers! The first people to pm me get all rights to OCs and plots/stories respectively. So without further ado, Here is my Harry Potter and The Legend of Zelda crossover! Ps I'm using Hyrule Warriors because it just had awesome characters! :D**

 _ **Link Pov**_

"Oww, Holy Deku! Zelda, why didn't you warn me!" I muttered this as I slowly and begrudgingly got up from the attack spell Zelda had just used on me, angry for letting my guard down during her ruthless magic training.

"Well sorry but I can't just let you go unprepared now can I?" Zelda sighed as she handed me a potion and I uncorked it and drank happily.

"Well Hero, Zelly Really tired you out, now didn't she?" This was said by Lana as her, Midna, and Impa entered the courtyard with a frenzy of laughter. We then all grabbed the basket of food and drink and headed out for a picnic that Lana had planned for us.

"Hey Blueberry? Why a picnic? In the sun no less, did you forget one of us is a Twili?" Midna was obviously annoyed as she pulled her umbrella she used in the light realm closer as she spoke. I was daydreaming about Zelda as we reached Lana's favorite spot on a shallow hill by a willow tree not far from Hyrule castle. Impa then spread everything out on the blanket, quickly found something to eat and stood up the narrow pole she had brought and leapt up so that she landed up with one foot one the pole in a perfect 90 degree angle at the knee, the other extended stock-straight. As we all finished our lunches I had just started to fall asleep when I heard a light, menacing tinkle of shattering glass. I was just on the brink of loosing consciousness as my head hit something hard and I felt warm blood spilling from my forehead, then Zelda, Midna, Lana, and Impa came crashing down on me. Then It went dark...

 _ **Dumbledore Pov**_

As I was walking past my desk I had just picked up a lemon drop and just started to suck on the small, hard candy when suddenly heard a loud whistle bow and in a small flash of green light as a small party of humanesques falling onto my office. Not many things have the ability to catch me by surprise, but this certainly did!

 **TOT :D Please review and tell me what you think! Ps first person to tell me where I got the reference in the comments I put in there gets a character in the story PS since many of you won't get it here if a clue, Link has the ability to SENSE MAGIC.**


	2. Owww

**Hello everyone I'm back! I just want to say, I seriously almost cried when for TWO DAYS my story just been sitting there completely neglected! I mean yeah, my summary sucks, but come on people! I'm trying my best here, and at that point in time there wasn't much to go off of, so, anyway on with the story!**

 ** _Narr. Zelda Pov_**

Zelda was just waking up from a groggy sleep when she felt a searing pain in her lower abdomen, and looking down she saw that her whole midsection was wrapped in gauze stained in a mix of gold and red that she called bood.* She looked over to her left and saw all of her armor clothing and arsenal laying on a cot next to her. She quickly noticed her strange surroundings and panicked as she thought,' _Wasn't I lying beneath the Sheikah burial tree, and why is my abdomen wrapped up and bleeding?!_ She started to silently panic as she remembered what had lead up to this event and seeing her rapier in her arsenal stained up to the hilt in blood, her blood! then a woman in strange clothing came over and started babbling on in some sort of gibberish as she noticed her ears were round and short, not long and pointed, _So, She's human?*_

In her thoughts she mused over how the woman was behaving rather strangely compared the Ordonions when a strange bearded man walked up she started to pry as she could not take not knowing what had happened any longer so she asked, "Who are you, where am I, and what happened?" In a consecutive order as the humans shared a cocked glance at each other before speaking more ill understandable gibberish that sounded something like this,"Hello? Aħna mhux se hurt inti eżatt jekk jogħġbok ikunu calm. Tista tifhem lilna? Jekk jogħġbok nod darbtejn jekk inti tista." Zelda then cocked her head and looked at them and then said, " Where are my pauldrons?" With that the humans looked even more puzzled and then she got it. None of them could understand each other. She then thought hard and the triforce on her right hand started faintly glowing when she started to act out her needs by playing a came of charades until they finally understood her point, but remaining confused on why she needed her heavy armor so badly.

Zelda quickly flipped over her armor to the hard leather backing and found a certain groove with her fingers, and pressed. A small flap opened and the princess created a bottle out of thin air, much to the humans surprise, and dumped the contents of four small bottles within it and when she finished,the bottom of the vial was stained by powder and filling the jar with strange reactions when the girl conjured water into the bottle and it created a bright red liquid that the princess quickly chugged.

 **There you have chapter two! As always please review/follow/favorite, anything will do! TOT**

 **#1 * She has special blood because she is a goddess reborn and she can transform between ALL of her reincarnations and has all of their memories. (This IS important to the plot)**

 **#2 *Italics are thoughts**


	3. The Tome

**Hello my teasome readers! I am truly sorry for the exceedingly long process in between my last update and now but I was really busy and just couldn't do it. Anyway more Easter eggs in there this time, I hope someone finds them, otherwise I'm just going to stick in my own character! Ps It's year five.**

 **Minerva narrative pov**

"Albus, why distress the girl? She doesn't need to know, she is the only one who was harmed, and from the fashion of the sword we know it was hers!" Minerva McGonagall was carrying out a hushed conversation with the headmaster when she heard a soft moaning come from across the room and turned to see that the strange young woman had awoken. She became extremely intrigued when the young woman spoke in an odd jumble of modern and ancient languages with perfectly formed Japanese characters rolling off of her lips in a rose gold hue before calmly dissolving away.

" _ **ここで私は、と何が起こった、あなたは誰？どこショルダーガードはありますか？**_ _ **"**_ The girl was speaking when she saw the resident confusion on the faces of the school teachers when a look of clarity swept across her paling face and she acted out her need of her shoulder armor.

She then pressed on a small ridge on the back of the heavy piece of carved gold and a small compartment, out of which she pulled small bottles containing odd looking powders. What caught Minerva off guard was when she conjured a bottle full of water like it was nothing, but she also heard a very faint harp riff (Great fairy's fountain) when she preformed the hand-magic. She was also caught off guard when she poured all of the small bottles contents into the larger one and a red puff of smoke came out of the bottle and all of the ingredients formed a thick red sludge that the stranger quickly chugged down.

 **Zelda personal pov**

I sighed in relief when the blood absorbed back into the wound and the flesh sealed back together, on both sides of my body, and the pair of humans looked at me dumbfounded. The old man than told the woman something and she hurried out of the room, when she came back she handed a large tome to the man. He then opened to a page that read,

 _ **The light realm of Hyrule and the war of the Ages**_

 _ **Long before the light realm lost contacts with the other realms a great war broke out and the leaders of the**_

 _ **troops of light were the Hyrule Warriors, a powerful group of a Sorceress, The Bearer of Wisdom, The Bearer of Courage,**_

 _ **One From the Realm of Shadow, and The Sole Survivor of The Shadow Folk Genocide. They went missing after visiting the**_

 _ **Shadow Folk Burial Tree. ...**_

I looked in shock at the page and then rapidly pointed between the printed "Hyrule Warriors" and my friends the man then pulled out a stick, aimed at my throat and muttered something.

 **Aww cliffhanger! Sorry I had to! And pleeeaassse review! If you review I will update faster!**

 **TOT KitKat**


End file.
